RadEmporium
RadEmporium, formerly Ninjinian's Beta Shop, is a company with small buildings full of shops & stall all over UnitedTerra & Antarctica. They give lots of things. Many of those things include tools, art, stationary, rare items & every day necessities. Before it became into a large company, it was at first a private part-time store, but then after TurtleShroom's Ideas Market went "KA-BOOM" and turned into GoodyMart because Bugzy couldn't see his recent changes page, Ninj's Beta Shop went "KA-BOOM" aswell. Background Back when Ninjinian's Beta Shop was started on August 20th, 2009, but business didn't BOOM! as Ninjinian suspected. He thought he had good items to sell, such as "Article Expansion", which he sold to write more paragraphs in an article, and others like "Infobox Creation", which he sold to make Infoboxes for others. Ninj thought to get employees, which would possibly increase his store's popularity, and then he would sell, and didn't mind making profits. He called in the Grand Controller of the UnitedTerra, who else? Mayor Crepsley, d'innit (Ninjinian knows a lot of penguins) and asked him to get some employees for the store. The mad penguin suggested Baby N.. The penguin called his baby brother, but N. would agree if he got profits plus ĎÁÚ: 100 pocket-money per week. Ninjinian offered him all that and his brother agreed to the job. No sells went through the roof though, and Ninjinian never wanted to start a shop. He knew it was the latest trend, but he thought something would go wrong, and didn't want to get caught into it, but then he thought if he sold useful products to help others & articles. So that was the reason he started a job. But then Bugzy's point of view came in, and told everyone THE SHOPS SUCK! Ninjinian agreed that the shops stunk, and decided to close his shop, but then hesitated, and thought if he expanded the shop and gave out things for a very, very, very small prices, and Bugzy agreed if he got 25% of all profits, but Ninj twisted it around a bit. Now Ninjinian gets 30%, Baby N. gets 45% and Bugzy got 25%. Involvement The shops & stalls are very popular almost all around UnitedTerra & almost all of USA, but RadEmporium is not available in places like Satellite City or Pengolia. The items & rows of shops & stalls are called strings. Items Add items! Tools * Hammers * Screwdrivers * Code-Colours * Screws * Pneumatic drill (Jackhammer) * Tape * Staple gun * Chisel * Clamp(s) * Power drill * Saw * Mallet * Screwdriver * Wrench Stationary * Pens * Pencils * Led Pencils * Rulers * Pencil Sharpeners * Post-it notes * Paper * Crayons * Highlighter * Notebooks * Calculators * Rubbers (Eraser) * Glue * Rubber band * Stapler * Rulers * Scissors * Colouring Pencils * Felt Tips * Pencil Cases Art * Painting of Ninjinian * Some strange human company called "Crayola" that sells art stuff Rare Items * Singed Autograph by Ninjinian * Replicas of the Earthbound Immortals statues * Singed Autograph by Baby N. * Tissue used by Ninjinian (FREE!) * Singed Autograph by Mayor Crepsley Food & Drink Weird Items * Rubber Chicken Trivia * There is even a RadEmporium in The Facility! See also * Ninjinian * Bugzy * GoodyMart * Buying Mushroom Boy Category:Companies Category:Shops